Las Dazzlings en Méxicolt
by little tigress
Summary: Después de su derrota en Canterlot High, las Dazzlings deciden que es hora de comenzar de nuevo, en un nuevo país, una nueva vida. Las cosas no van como esperaban.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**

 **Antes de comenzar su lectura me gustaría dejar unas cuantas notas rápidas.**

 **Primero, este fanfic se ubica justo después de Rainbow Rocks, es una pequeña y ridícula explicación que se me ocurrió sobre el porqué no hemos visto y no volveremos a ver a las Dazzlings en Equestria Girls. Dicho eso, espero que les guste y si tienen algún comentario, bueno ¡siéntanse libres de dejarlo!**

* * *

 **Las Dazzlings en Méxicolt**

El edificio estaba en silencio, siendo las tres de la mañana no había mucha gente trabajando en este lado de la frontera. Sin embargo, el lugar no estaba vacío. Las luces de la oficina parpadeaban con exasperante frecuencia. Los zapatos de un hombre en el pasillo creaban una tonada insufrible al golpear el suelo.

Las tres chicas gruñían, desesperadas por salir de la cabina en donde las habían encerrado. Las tres estaban sentadas, repartidas en varias sillas viejas de plástico. Se trataba de una habitación pequeña, iluminada por lámparas blancas, uno de los muros era en realidad un enorme espejo que Aria no desaprovechó.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!—gruñó Adagio dando un manotazo a su compañera. Aria le regresó el golpe en forma de mirada, ignorándola para seguir acomodando su cabello.

—Llevamos horas aquí encerradas, Adagio, no tiene nada de malo intentar pasar el tiempo—respondió la sirena de largo cabello purpura mientras se pasaba la mano por la barbilla—. Además—agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa—. A ti no te haría daño arreglarte un poco ese algodón de azúcar que llamas peinado.

— ¡Repite eso, cara de caracol!

Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie, y con la ferocidad de un leopardo se agarraron de las chaquetas. Mostrándose los dientes, ambas sirenas alzaron los puños, listas para luchar hasta la muerte. Sonata, aun en su silla, sacó una bolsa de palomitas de su mochila. Había pasado un tiempo desde que alguna de ellas pudo ver una buena pelea. Ambas chicas balancearon sus puños, listas para romperle la cara a la otra a la menor señal de provocación, incluso sin ella.

— ¡Alto!— gritó un hombre abriendo la puerta de golpe al ver a las dos chicas con miradas asesinas en los ojos—. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando aquí?— preguntó, luego se sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió a separar a las dos chicas.

— ¡Ella empezó!

— ¡Ella empezó!

Corearon las conflictivas sirenas de una manera bastante más armoniosa que sus previos intentos de canto.

El hombre, vestido con mezclilla y una chamarra de color azul marino, hizo un gesto de exasperación. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

—No me interesa— dijo él, señalando a las sillas vacías junto a Sonata. Entre empujones, las dos chicas lograron llegar a sentarse, rehusándose por completo a reconocer la existencia de la otra, pusieron a Sonata en medio mientras veían al hombre acercarse a ellas.

El sujeto de gran abrigo azul puso su mano en el puente de la nariz antes de hablar otra vez.

—No entiendo qué es lo que estaban pensando—dijo con un suspiro, dirigiéndole a las sirenas una mirada confundida, sus ojos cafés descoloridos e inyectados en sangre—. He pasado mucho tiempo por estos lugares y puedo jurarles que nunca había visto a alguien hacer lo que ustedes estaban intentando.

Aria rodó los ojos, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho como si se tratase de una adolescente a la que le daba igual el regaño. Y así era.

Sonata, por su parte, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sin dejar de observar al hombre, ofreció a Adagio de sus palomitas, pero la líder de las caídas sirenas se limitó a arrebatar la bolsa, arrojarla al suelo y darle un pisotón de proporciones nucleares. Sonata se encogió de hombros, sin perder su sonrisa.

El hombre continuaba.

—En serio, niñas, he visto todo tipo de operaciones e incluso cacerías cuando alguien intentar hacer esto. Es peligroso, más para ustedes— el hombre volvió a suspirar—. Pero tengo que preguntarles ¿qué tenían en la cabeza?

— ¡Tacos!—exclamó Sonata, poniéndose en pie de un salto, su sonrisa aun más grande que antes. Aria y Adagio se golpearon la frente al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Disculpa, jovencita?

—No le haga caso, no ha dormido bien últimamente— comentó Adagio con una mirada molesta, la sirena se levantó y empujó a Sonata en su silla.

— ¡Y no me sorprende!—exclamó el hombre—. En todos mis años en esta estación nunca había visto a alguien intentar saltar el muro desde el _otro lado_. Digo, en serio niñas ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer aquí? ¡Lo bueno está de aquel lado!—gritó el hombre señalando a la pared que pretendía ser la dirección a tomar para volver a Estados Unidos.

Aria volteó a ver a Adagio con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras murmuraba:

—A la próxima, yo elijo el destierro.

Adagio se golpeó la frente una vez más. No por el comentario de su jurada ami-enemiga, ni por el hecho de estar encerrada en algún punto intermedio entre países, ni siquiera lo hacía por el policía interrogándola. Oh no. Esta vez Adagio no mostraba esa mueca de exasperación al mundo por culpa de nadie más que de ella misma. Había sido culpa suya querer salir de la ciudad para dejar atrás su vergüenza. Había sido culpa suya escuchar a Sonata. Había sido culpa suya terminar encerrada con las dos criaturas más insoportables en todo el multiverso. ¿Y por qué? Por los malditos…

— ¡Tacos!—gritó Sonata una vez más, sonriendo cuando sus sentidos detecta—tacos percibieron la presencia de comida mexicana en el edificio.

— ¿Acaso tienen hambre?—cuestionó el hombre, alzando la ceja al ver la babeante boca de la sirena azul.

— ¡¿Dónde están?!— la dulce chica se puso de pie y sujeto al policía de la camisa. El hombre de ojos cafés había vivido en el norte toda su vida, estaba acostumbrado a las intimidaciones y a las peleas, pero esa chica era algo muy diferente a lo que alguna vez hubiera visto. Sus enormes ojos violetas brillaban como estrellas moribundas, sus mandíbulas húmedas formaban una sonrisa indescriptiblemente imposible. Su tierna cara se había deformado en algo que era tan bello como aterrador. Y peligroso.

— ¡Hay tacos en este edificio, lo sé!

Sonata dio un empujón al hombre.

—Dime, ¡¿Dónde los tienen?!—. Sudor frío comenzó a bajar por la frente del hombre, su bigote temblando cuando intentó responder.

—No… no hay nada aquí. Nosotros…

— ¡Yo sé que tienen tacos aquí! Puedo sentirlo…—murmuró la sirena azul, su mirada repentinamente perdida.

El hombre se quedó congelado, tomó el radio que llevaba en la chamarra. Tenía que pedir a alguien que le ayudara a encerrar a esa loca. Antes de que pudiera presionar el botón un crujido retumbó en la habitación. Era como si un millón de frituras fueran aplastadas y luego nada. El hombre cayó al suelo como un tronco. Detrás de él estaba una sirena de enorme cabello morado y verde, en sus manos descansaba una mochila.

—Me cuesta decirlo, pero gracias por la distracción, Sonata— comentó Aria con una falsa sonrisa, intentaba tragarse la nausea.

La susodicha ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisilla inocente respondió:

— ¿Cuál distracción?

—Ahg, ¡Cómo sea!— terció Adagio al tiempo que apretaba los dientes—. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Entonces la sirena de piel amarilla se apresuró a esculcar los bolsillos del policía. Un llavero lleno de llaves. Una billetera llena de billetes. Y un teléfono celular sin células en absoluto. Mientras la líder se ocupaba de encontrar la llave que abriera la puerta, las otras dos chicas se quedaron ahí paradas, hablando entre ellas como un par de extras de película.

— ¿Qué demonios cargas en esta mochila?—preguntó Aria, alzando el morral, abriéndolo para ver el contenido.

—Oh, sólo lo básico—respondió la chica de piel azul mientras colocaba su dedo en su barbilla de manera tierna.

Aria comenzó a sacar cosas de la mochila. Varias bolsas de frituras, papas, añejos remedos de nachos, palomitas. Luego la sirena encontró algunas cosas más sensatas, un cambio de ropa y… un enorme libro de pasta dura. Aria sacó aquella biblia y le dirigió a Sonata una mirada que gritaba "¿Qué demonios?"

La tierna sirena se quedó callada por unos segundos, sin entender realmente porqué su compañera hacía caras de estar estreñida. Luego notó el libro en sus manos.

—Oh, —exclamó triunfante Sonata—. Es un diccionario.

— ¿Y tú para qué quieres un diccionario, Sonata?—dijo Aria con la voz ácida por la amargura que le daba la vida misma—. Tú ni siquiera sabes leer—murmuró para sí misma.

—Para entender lo que dice la gente de aquí, duh.

Aria tenía la mirada en blanco. ¿A dónde rayos las había traído Sonata? ¿En qué clase de agujero se habían ido a tirar?

Un milagroso _clic_ interrumpió sus pensamientos. Adagio había logrado abrir la puerta y ya estaba en el pasillo esperando por sus compañeras. Aunque, dejarlas encerradas ahí no parecía mala idea. Lamentablemente en cuanto se le ocurrió, las dos ya estaban afuera.

…

Adagio recordó claramente la época oscura en que el espíritu conocido como Discord reinaba sobre Equestria al momento de poner un pie fuera del edificio. Aquel multifacético bufón habría saltado de alegría al ver el caos que se desarrollaba… ¡En todas partes!

La líder de las derrotadas sirenas no tenía la menor idea de qué hora era, pero estaba muy consciente de que era de madrugada, así que realmente no podía llegar a comprender por qué había tanto ruido, tanta gente y tantas luces en las calles. Habían estado caminando un poco para alejarse del edificio en donde las habían encerrado y ahora se encontraban en una zona un tanto más… urbana.

Adagio gruñía al caminar, tanto por el cansancio como por el haber tenido que soportar las quejas de Aria durante el recorrido.

— ¿Entonces qué vamos a comer?—dijo Aria con un gesto taaaaan molesto que hizo a Adagio sacar humo por las orejas.

—No creo que eso sea saludable— señaló Sonata al ver a su furiosa compañera. Luego le dio una mordida a su taco.

— ¡Sonata!—gritaron a desafinado coro las sirenas restantes.

— ¿Ahora qué dije?—cuestionó ella dando otra mordida a su preciado alimento.

—Nos metimos en este problema por culpa de tus tacos ¡Lo menos que puedes hacer es compartirlos!— exclamó Aria antes de arrojarse sobre la bolsa de comida mexicana.

A todos les parecía que Sonata era una chica lenta, en reacciones mentales y entendimiento de situaciones, pero cuando se trataba de sus tacos la sirena azul podía ser tan veloz como un pegaso ebrio.

— ¡MIS PRECIOSOS!—gritó Sonata al tiempo que retiraba la bolsa del alcance de Aria. La sirena cayó de cara a la tierra. Aria comenzó a levantarse con amenazadora lentitud.

Mientras Sonata observaba, con cierto temor, a su compañera sacudirse la tierra de los pantalones, la otra sirena realizó su ataque sorpresa. Escabulléndose por atrás logró arrebatarle la bolsa a la bestia azul.

— ¡Oye esos son míos!— antes de que Sonata pudiera arrojarse sobre Adagio, Aria se encargó de inmovilizarla.

Mientras Aria tomaba venganza, Adagio se encargó de abrir la bolsa y reclamar parte del botín. Lo que encontró no era lo que esperaba. Esas… cosas que Sonata había estado comiendo no eran tacos, eran extrañas masas blandas con un montón de carne dentro ¿dónde estaba la crujiente cubierta? ¿Y la lechuga? ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba el queso?!

— ¡Sonata!—gritó Adagio, su iracundo grito interrumpió la pelea de las otras dos Sirenas

— ¿ _Ss-e_?—gimió Sonata, claro, para cualquiera sería difícil hablar con un par de manos alrededor de su cuello.

— ¡¿Qué demonios del Tártaro es esto?!— gruñó la sirena arrojando el extraño alimento al suelo.

— ¡Es un taco, tontis!—respondió Sonata, estirando la mano para recoger al caído en acción. No podía dejarlo acabar así. Lo tomó entre sus manos y tras recitar mentalmente unas palabras en su honor, se lo comió.

— ¡Sonata!—se asquearon sus hermanas.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te comas cosas del piso?

La inocente sirena azul se encogió de hombros, un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Después de tantos años, ella realmente había perdido la cuenta.

—Ugh, ¡No importa!— dijo Adagio con un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo. La sirena se sentó a la orilla de la calle, bufando obscenidades por lo bajo, su hermana de dos coletas se le unió. Las dos enojadas sirenas se quedaron agachadas, sujetándose el gruñón estómago. Lo único que podían escuchar era el zumbido de los coches al pasar por la calle.

—No podremos volver ¿verdad, Adagio?

La líder agachó la mirada y encontró algo que no había visto desde hacía años. En los ojos de Aria había miedo. La incertidumbre le deformaba el rostro y humedecía su mirada. Adagio sintió un frio recorrerle la espalda al ver así a su hermana. No sabía bien cómo reaccionar, ¡Ellas nunca hacían eso de consular! Digo ¡consolar! Y sin embargo, ver a la más ruda de su grupo con tanto dolor hizo que el corazón de Adagio se detuviera.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Abrazarla? ¿Decirle que todo estaría bien aunque fuera una maldita mentira? ¿Qué debía hacer?

En la tierra junto a la banqueta Adagio vio una rama seca. La tomó y comenzó a picar el hombro de Aria.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?— cuestionó ella, cada vez más molesta por el constante picoteo.

—Te estoy consolando—respondió la líder algo insegura.

De un manotazo Aria hizo que Adagio soltara su palito.

—Pues gracias—bufó sarcástica la sirena.

Adagio tomó el comentario con buena actitud, una vez cumplida su tarea volvió a ignorar a las dos ridículas que la acompañaban.

Sonata que había estado callada todo el rato que la emotiva acción tomó lugar. Ahora se sentía lista para acercarse y trata de hacer su parte. No dijo nada, simplemente se paró frente a sus hermanas y les ofreció los últimos dos tacos de la bolsa.

Ambas sirenas sintieron como sus estómagos reclamaban comida.

—Ugh, ¡Está bien!—exclamó Adagio, arrebatándole a Sonata la bolsa—. Pero solamente porque no quiero morir de hambre.

—Mmm hmm—terció Aria.

Entonces las dos sirenas dieron una mordida a sus respectivos tacos. Y desde ese momento nada volvió a ser igual.

No sabían qué era, pero fue muy obvio que esos tacos eran diferentes. La suave tortilla, la grasosa carne con cebolla… Era delicioso. Al dar el primer bocado se les abrieron los ojos a las sirenas, su mundo se transformó al descubrir lo que era un verdadero taco.

—Ow, ¡Esto es delicioso!—gimió Aria.

— ¡Más que eso!—apoyó Adagio, su carita iluminada por la deliciosidad de lo que acababa de probar.

— ¡Se los dije!—exclamó Sonata, dando brinquitos y un incómodo baile de victoria.

—Necesitamos más—declaró la líder, poniéndose se pie y golpeando su mano con un puño.

—Sí—dijeron las otras dos, acomodándose detrás de ella con poses amenazantes, como las muchas veces que lo habían ensayado.

—La cuestión es ¿de dónde?—comentó Aria, su mano en su barbilla.

— ¿"De dónde"?—suspiró Sonata, ciertamente indignada—. ¡Esto es Méxicolt! ¡Es la tierra de la oportunidad!— entonces señaló a la calle, en donde al menos cinco casas tenían música incomprensible a todo volumen y el olor del alcohol inundaba el lugar. — En este sitio nunca faltan tres cosas: la fiesta, los dulces y ¡los tacos!

Aria se golpeó la frente. Adagio le imitó.

—Fíjense, chicas— Sonata volvió a señalar la calle, específicamente a las esquinas de la misma. —Aquí es posible encontrar tacos en cada esquina.

Efectivamente, a dónde voltearan las sirenas había tacos, ya fuera un local, un restaurante casero, una hielera o un carrito con gente amontonándose por ordenar. Ninguna había visto nunca tantos puestos de tacos en un mismo lugar, era hermoso. Una Sonata soltó una solitaria lágrima antes de dirigirse a su destino. Como una valiente guerrera, guió a sus hermanas hacia el festín de sus vidas.

Llegaron a uno de los muchos carritos de comida y esperaron impacientemente su turno de ordenar.

Quizás haber llegado a ese desastre de país no era tan malo. Quizás era su destino, llegar a un lugar tan caótico como la Equestria que ellas dominaban. Quizás, sólo quizás podrían llegar a llamarlo su hogar. Podrían conseguir trabajo. Podrían comer tacos más seguido. Podrían tener una casa y vivir tranquilamente el resto de su exilio. Adagio y Aria se miraron mutuamente, asintieron como si ambas hubieran estado pensando lo mismo: Quizás Sonata no era tan tonta como parecía.

Al fin se abrió un espacio entre la gente y las Dazzlings tuvieron oportunidad de ordenar.

—Hazlo tú, Sonata—comandó Adagio.

La sirena azul hizo un gesto de alegría pura, abrió su mochila y sacó el enorme diccionario. Lo hojeó varias veces y cuando se sintió segura se dirigió al taquero.

— ¿Qué le voy a dar _güerita_?—dijo el hombre mientras terminaba de preparar la orden anterior.

Sonata tomó aire y llena de confianza recitó:

— _Omelette du fromage._


	2. Las Dazzlings vs un Cartel

**Las Dazzlings se unen a un cartel**

 **O el poder de un título clickbait**

* * *

-¡Todo es tú culpa!- escuchó la sirena. Rápidamente se volteó a ver a su hermana de cabello rizado.

Sonata se sentía desorientada, bueno, más de lo normal. En el momento la sirena no estaba muy segura del porqué, quizás habían sido las enchiladas que había desayunado o, quizás, sólo quizás, era el increíble bullicio que inundaba las calles del pueblo. Por todos lados se escuchaban gritos, el repiqueteo del metal contra metal, motores de autos… era todo muy caótico para la más joven de las sirenas. El estar corriendo por su vida tampoco ayudaba.

-¿Ahora qué hice?- exigió saber la confundida chica azul.

Adagio se golpeó la frente.

-¡Tú no!- gruñó ella señalando con los ojos a la tercera hermana, la cual simplemente ladeo la cabeza con fastidio.

-¡¿De verdad tenías que insultar a ese sujeto?!- gritó Adagio sin quitar su mirada asesina de su hermana.

Aria simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Esas botas eran ridículas, nosotras sonamos mejor que esa música y ¡Es estúpido adorar a una calavera!

-¡Todo el mundo aquí adora a las calaveras!- bufó Adagio. Aria estaba a punto de responder, pero Sonata le ganó la palabra.

-Bueno, en realidad se trata de una burla y festejo del concepto de la muerte, no precisamente de adoración a la figura en sí.

Las sirenas se quedaron calladas, cejas alzadas y bocas abiertas mientras corrían.

-Creo que ya le afectó toda esa azúcar que se comió en la casa de seguridad…

En la lejanía se escuchaba el aullido de una bocina y el zumbido de un helicóptero. Sonata no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, sólo sabía que debía correr más rápido que los hombres que las perseguían. La chica de cabello azul giró la cabeza un segundo para ver a la manada enfundada en sombreros y botas que las perseguía.

Adagio gruñó, los hombres se acercaban con velocidad y esas dos tontas no se callaban. Ah, usarlas como distracción sería tan fácil…

Sonata alzó el brazo para señalar una calle a la derecha. Sin pensarlo, las otras dos chicas obedecieron. Dieron la vuelta a toda velocidad, cruzando a una zona sin pavimento donde correr era más complicado. Aria logró adelantarse un poco, al otro lado de la calle se veía una ruta espejada, quizás una salida de ese pueblo infernal.

El chillido de la sirena policiaca de pronto se volvió más potente y una luz roja apareció frente a las coloridas chicas. Una patrulla se detuvo en seco bloqueando por completo la calle. Adagio se detuvo y Sonata la imito.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Muchas gracias, Sonata!- murmuró Adagio con los dientes apretados, un tic en su ojo derecho.

-¡De nada!

-Por el amor de…- Aria se detuvo junto a Adagio, se dio la vuelta un segundo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Entonces vio a los hombres que las perseguían, no estaban muy lejos pero parecían igual de cansados. Aria sonrió, quizás podrían adelantarse después de todo.

Entonces los hombres se detuvieron. Seguían muy alejados pero parecían preparar algo. Del auto salieron dos hombres con sombreros y armas que sin tardanza se agacharon al otro lado del carro.

-¡Esto es un desastre y tu culpa!

-¡Dijiste que era culpa de Aria!

-¡Es culpa de las dos!

Aria entrecerró los ojos, a penas vio que el sujeto al frente del grupo alzó la mano, ella empujó a sus hermanas al suelo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- reclamó la líder. Aria simplemente le señaló que debían moverse. Las tres chicas se arrastraron rápidamente bajo el automóvil refugiándose al otro lado del auto de policía de la inminente lluvia de balas. El traqueteo metálico se volvió insoportable para la sensible cabeza de Sonata. Las tres chicas se cubrían los oídos.

-¿Ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí, niñas?- entre todo el ruido de las balas era difícil distinguir su voz, pero Aria pudo identificar un moretón en la cara del hombre y sonrió.

Con el codo, Aria golpeó a sus hermanas. Antes de poder ser amenazada de muerte, la sirena señaló al policía que se ocultaba junto a ellas. Las dos hermanas comenzaron a reír y Sonata alzó el brazo para saludar efusivamente.

Uno de los vidrios explotó.

-Este lugar es muy peligroso para ustedes- exclamó el hombre mientras desenfundaba su arma.

-¡¿En serio?!- gesticuló sarcástica Adagio con las manos sobre sus mejillas.

El hombre no respondió, simplemente abrió la patrulla y se arrastró en el asiento. Alzó la cabeza un segundo, aquellos que perseguían a las chicas estaban cada vez más cerca, además de que parecían no tener problemas con las balas.

Junto al cofre del auto había otro policía que, desde el inicio, parecía dispuesto a pelear, disparando su arma como si no hubiera mañana contra la manada de hombres al otro lado de la calle.

-Esto es demasiado, tenemos que irnos- murmuró para sí mismo el policía. Con su arma le dio un leve golpe en el hombro a su compañero y gracias a un gesto rápido de la cabeza los dos entraron al auto con la cabeza gacha. Estirando el brazo, el policía logró abrir la puerta trasera.

-¡Suban!- gritó y, extrañamente, las chicas obedecieron.- ¡No suban la cabeza!

En cuanto las puertas estuvieron cerradas, la patrulla salió de aquella calle dejando una enorme nube de polvo. Los hombres continuaron disparando a pesar de la distancia y ninguno se dispersó hasta que el zumbido de un helicóptero se hizo presente. La luz del aparato logró intimidar a algunos matones y pronto no había un solo hombre armado.

Los policías se irguieron primero, al ver que todo era seguro hicieron una seña a las Dazzlings para que hicieran lo mismo.

Sonata se recostó en el asiento, su cabeza aun se sentía ligera y su corazón galopaba salvajemente. Aunque las otras dos estaban igual, parecían disimularlo un poco mejor. Aria se cruzó de brazos y Adagio simplemente rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué hacían allá?-gruñó el policía al volante.

Aria, como era su costumbre, se encogió de hombros y con un desganado tono contestó:

-Le prometieron dulces a Sonata, antes de darnos cuenta estábamos en una mansión de mal gusto rodeadas de vaqueros extraños.

* * *

No sé de dónde salió esto, pero me siento bastante orgullosa de esta pequeña tontería :)

Si se me ocurren más desventuras seguiré actualizando esta antología de historias sobre las Dazzlings, si tienen alguna sugerencia pueden dejarla en los comentarios :D


End file.
